


Freefall

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Teeth of the Desert [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Snippets, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Luke just feels like being a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freefall

“Get off of there!” Han bellows, voice echoing louder than the bells of Corellia in the empty hull of the Star Destroyer, “You’ll break your neck!”

 

Later, Han will think he should have anticipated Luke’s reaction–he always was fond of saying no–but as he watches the brown silhouette simply jump off the decayed railings, the only thing Han anticipates is how much he’s going to throw up in sheer terror.

Luke, meanwhile, plummets toward the ground at an astonishing speed, shouting and laughing in delight until two long waves of sand rise from the ground and catch him like a sac of potatoes. Han curses in several languages before he goes to dig his nutcase of a lover out of a gigantic pile of sand, rivers of yellow running off Luke’s clothes as he stands.

 

“I told you,” Luke says as he shakes his Tusken mask clean, “The desert won’t let me die.”

 

And Han should protest–should remind Luke that this isn’t Tatooine and there are no Stormwalkers here–but then Luke’s cheeks are still flushed with the rush of the fall and Han’s heart beats so loud he’s not quite sure what’s real and what isn’t right now…so he goes for the quickest way to check and kisses Luke.


End file.
